Битва при Явине
Битва при Явине — крупная битва Галактической гражданской войны, приведшая к уничтожению первой «Звезды Смерти». Противоборствующими сторонами были Галактическая Империя и Альянс повстанцев. Прелюдия Битва состоялась после того, как команда и пассажиры «Тысячелетнего сокола» более-менее успешно спасли принцессу Лею Органа со «Звезды Смерти» и добыли подробные чертежи огромной космической станции. Оби-Ван Кеноби сразился с Дартом Вейдером и принес себя в жертву ради спасения остальных с чертежами и доставки их к командованию Альянса. Однако, как и предполагала Лея, им просто позволили убежать от Империи, чтобы проследить до главной базы повстанцев, которая располагалась на четвертом спутнике Явина. Изучив планы, доставленные Р2-Д2, повстанцы обнаружили небольшое вентиляционное отверстие, которое соединялось прямо с главным реактором, позволяя протонной торпеде достичь его и уничтожить станцию. Однако отверстие было шириной всего 2 метра и располагалось в узком коридоре, защищенном батареями турболазеров. На критическом этапе битвы, получившем название «Пролет по коридору», необходимо было войти в коридор и позволить системе прицеливания навестись на отверстие. Полной уверенности, что эту уязвимость можно будет использовать при таких условиях, не было. Битва left|thumb|180px|[[Турболазеры защищают Звезду Смерти во время Битвы при Явине.]] Звезда Смерти прибыла в систему в сопровождении небольшого флота поддержки, состоящего из фрегата класса «Туманность-Б» «Дивад» и двух корветов. Для координации обороны «Звезды Смерти» во время подготовки главного оружия был установлен спутник связи. Повстанцы, всё ещё занимавшиеся планированием своих действий, знали, что любая задержка появления «Звезды Смерти» может стать решающей для победы или поражения. По этой причине была организована короткая атака на спутник для нарушения связи. Выполнить задание отправили три X-wingа, включая истребитель Кеяна Фарландера, и пару R-22 Spearhead. Пока его соратники отвлекали имперские истребители, Фарландер направился прямо к спутнику и уничтожил его протонной торпедой. Миссия завершилась успешно, оставив Империю без возможности вызвать подкрепление и нарушив координацию обороны, хотя два X-wing’а повстанцев были подбиты, и позднее была организована операция по их спасению. Фарландер снова вернулся в бой на одном из двух истребителей, получивших задание зачистить оборонительные укрепления вдоль коридора. Он успешно уничтожил несколько лазерных батарей и небольших ангаров на поверхности станции, ограничив способность «Звезды Смерти» поднимать новые истребители. При этом был потерян ещё один X-Wing. Пролет по коридору После предварительных атак флотилия из 30 X-wing’ов, Y-wing'ов, и истребителей R22 двинулась к станции. «Звезда Смерти» пыталась использовать батареи для обороны, но они были предназначены для уничтожения крупных кораблей, а не мелких и вертких истребителей повстанцев. Было уничтожено несколько турелей, а пилот, известный как Новобранец, взорвал гигансткую ионную пушку, установленную на станции. Всё было готово для основной фазы атаки. thumb|250px|right|Лазерные батареи «Звезды Смерти» пытаются сбить истребители повстанцев. Командующий станции, гранд-мофф Уилхафф Таркин, посчитал угрозу несерьезной и отказался выслать против неё значительное число эскадрилий TIE-истребителей. Но Дарт Вейдер, осознав, какую опасность представляют эти силы, приказал вылететь на перехват собственной эскадрилье. Она атаковала повстанцев, когда стала очевидна неэффективность турболазеров. Всем батареям было приказано прекратить огонь и позволить TIE-истребителями выполнить свою работу и не быть подбитыми огнем собственных сил. Когда первая попытка бомбардировки во время пролета по коридору оказалась неудачной, оставшиеся истребители: три X-wing’а и один Y-wing — выстроились для второй попытки. Дарт Вейдер зашел им в хвост и уничтожил одного за другим. Командованию повстанцев казалось, что всё безнадежно: время было на исходе, а оставшийся в живых пилот, Люк Скайуокер, по непонятным причинам отключил компьютер наведения. Но со Скайуокером был призрак Оби-Вана Кеноби, который советовал использовать Силу, чтобы произвести казавшийся невозможным выстрел. thumb|left|250px|«Звезда Смерти» уничтожена Вейдер, чувтсвую мощную связь последнего пилота с Силой, готовился убить его. Но в последний момент Хан Соло и Чубакка на «Тысячелетнем соколе» неожиданно атаковали истребители Вейдера. Выстрел из лазерной пушки уничтожил один корабль, второй от неожиданности столкнулся с истребителем Вейдера, лишив управления и отправив в открытый космос. Люк произвел выстрел и благодаря направлявшей его Силе идеально запустил торпеды в отверстие. «Звезда Смерти» взорвалась всего за секунды до того, как её главное оружие ударило по Явину-4. Гранд-мофф Таркин и большинство его команды погибли. Альянс повстанцев одержал впечатляющую победу. Эскадрильи thumb|right|250px|План битвы . С Явина-4 взлетело 30 истребителей повстанцев. Вся флотилия состояла из красной, золотой, синей и других эскадрилий. Известное распределение пилотов: * Красная эскадрилья (12 T-65 X-wings): ** Красный лидер— Гарвен Дрейс ** Красный 2 — Ведж Антиллес ** Красный 3 — Биггс Дарклайтер ** Красный 4 — Джон Ди Брэнон ** Красный 5 — Люк Скайуокер ** Красный 6 — Джек Тоно Поркинс ** Красный 7 — Элаек Рю ** Красный 8 — Брен Кверси ** Красный 9 — Нэйтаан ** Красный 10 — Терон Нетт ** Красный 11 — Вентон Чан ** Красный 12 — Пак Нэко * Золотая эскадрилья (BTL Y-wings): ** Золотой лидер— Джон Вандер ** Золотой 2 — Тири ** Золотой 3 — Райл Торсин ** Золотой 4 — Лепира ** Золотой 5 — Давиш Крейл ** Золотой 6 — Хол Оканд ** Золотой 7 — Кеян Фарландер * Синяя эскадрилья (T-65 X-wings, R-22 Spearhead) ** Синий лидер— Меррик Симмс (T-65 X-wing) ** Синий 2 — Ру Мурлин (T-65 X-wing) ** Синий 3 — «Новобранец» (T-65 X-wing) ** Синий 4 — Турлоу Харрис (T-65 X-wing) ** Синий 7 — Джейк Фаррелл (R-22 Spearhead) * Неизвестная эскадрилья (возможно, Зеленая эскадрилья) ** пилоты неизвестны (T-65 X-wings, BTL Y-wings) 250px|thumb|В [[ангаре «Звезды Смерти».]] * Другие пилоты (эскадрильи неизвестны): ** Хамо Бластвелл ** Фин Данглот ** Эрнек Марскан ** Талос Меркин ** Сэм Райдер ** Дойл Скимс (BTL Y-wing) ** Трэвис * «Тысячелетний сокол» ** Хан Соло ** Чубакка Потери и выжившие Альянс повстанцев * Отчаянная атака Альянса на «Звезду Смерти» была успешной, но сопровождалась большими потерями. Из двенадцати пилотов красной эскадрильи выжили только двое: Люк Скайуокер и Ведж Антиллес. В золотой эскадрилье погибли все, кроме Кеяна Фарландера. Хотя было ещё немало выживших, потери были очень значительными. * Среди пилотов коммандера Хамо Бластвелл считали погибшим, однако официально он был признан пропавшим без вести. На самом деле, Бластвелл выжил; позднее стало известно, что он стал тайным агентом Альянса, выдавая себя за имперского офицера. * Большое число повстанцев, находившихся на Явине-4, не могли или не хотели участвовать в битве. Джал Те Гнайв и Дерек Кливиан остались на земле из-за болезни. Уэс Дженсон также из-за болезни не смог присоединиться к пилотам на Явине-4 и остался на прежнем месте. Вместо него прибыл Джек Поркинс, который погиб в бою. Тайлер Люциан покинул Явин-4 до неминуемого прибытия «Звезды Смерти», опасаясь за свою жизнь. * Повстанец-суллустианец по имени Др'уун Унн был убит в джунглях на земле упавшим TIE-истребителем. Империя * Весь персонал на борту «Звезды Смерти» погиб при взрыве станции, включая Таркина, генерала Кассио Тагге, адмирала Мотти и других офицеров высокого ранга из окружения Таркина. Также были убиты тысячи офицеров среднего и младшего звена, солдат и обслуживающего персонала. * Почти все имперские пилоты, непосредственно участвовавшие в битве, были убиты. Исключение составляют Дарт Вейдер, чей истребитель, кувыркаясь. улетел в космос, и пилот TIE-истребителя по имени Корл, упавший на поверхность Явина-4. Корл находился в джунглях в одиночестве десятки лет, пока не был найден студентом из Академии джедаев Люка Скайуокера. * Когда началась битва, Максимилиан Вирс направлялся на «Звезду Смерти» для получения нового задания. Его командирский шаттл был атакован и совершил аварийную посадку на Явин-4. После окончания сражения он был спасен имперскими силами. Последствия thumb|250px|Имперское возмездие. * В результате этой битвы Альянс повстанцев обрел доверие как достойный оппонент Империи. В период после уничтожением «Звезды Смерти» и до роспуска Имперского Сената тысячи звездных систем открыто поддержали Альянс. Вследствие этого Империя начала оккупацию миров, ранее оставленные нетронутыми, что привело к эскалации конфликта. * Пару месяцев спустя после Битвы у Явина Империя предприняла несколько коротких атак на спутник Явина, пытаясь уничтожить ядро Восстания. Эти атаки осуществлялись небольшими эскадрильями TIE-истребителей, вылетавших с небольшой базы в системе Явин. Они обычно выполняли патрульные миссии, а не наносили ответные удары. Альянс повстанцев был вынужден эвакуироваться с Явина, опасаясь нападения имперского флота, и в конце концов обосновался на Хоте. Последний рейд Империи стал массированным штурмом, включавшим блокаду планеты и высадку крупных наземных сил при поддержке TIE-истребителей и AT-ST. Генерал Додонна, возглавлявший оборону Явина, не смог спастись, был захвачен имперскими войсками и позднее заключен в тюрьму. Только что построенный «Палач» был направлен на уничтожение повстанческого флота. Но эскадра стардестроеров адмирала Гриффа вышла из гиперпространства и столкнулась с «Палачом». Когда команда восстановила управление кораблем, последний корабль повстанцев ушел в гиперпространство. В битве выжило мало пилотов Альянса, и только три из них известны: Люк Скайуокер, Ведж Антиллес и Кеян Фарландер. Влияние на календарь 25 лет спустя Исторический Совет Новой Республики решил установить новое летоисчисление. Многие уже использовали календарь, в котором нулевой год приходился на год смерти Палпатина. Однако из-за особой важности уничтожения первой «Звезды Смерти», гибели миллионов имперских бойцов и общей значимости этого события в деле свержения Империи, совет установил в качестве нулевого года, когда произошла Битва у Явина. Таким образом был утвержден современный ДБЯ/ПБЯ-календарь, который получил повсеместное распространение. За кулисами thumb|250px|Ранний концепт-арт битвы Ральфа Маккуорри * Битва во многом заимствует сцены из британского фильма «Уничтожители дамб» ( ). * В фильме битва показана только со стороны некоторых пилотов красной и золотой эскадрилий, хотя они составляют лишь часть из 30 кораблей, упомянутых и показанных в фильме. * В новеллизации фильма эскадрилья X-wing’ов Люка Скайуокера имеет позывной «синие» (изменение было вынужденным, поскольку синяя краска X-wing’ов была удалена из-за использования технологии синего экрана), а эскадрилья Y-wing’ов имеет позывной «красные». В фильме эти цвета изменены на «красный» и «золотой» соответственно. При переводе книги на русский язык использовались позывные, соответствующие цветам в фильме. thumb|251px|Пролёт по траншее (рисунок из сториборда) * В новеллизации также упомянуты ещё две эскадрильи: желтая и зеленая — осуществлявшие прикрытие тем, которые можно видеть в фильме. Хотя их в фильме не показали, общее число кораблей предполагает наличие более чем двух эскадрилий. ** Четвертая эскадрилья не упоминается нигде, кроме новеллизации, и никак не названа. Фаны предполагают, что четвертая эскадрилья должна иметь позывной «зеленые», поскольку все другие цвета, упомянутые в новеллизации, появлялись в других произведениях (предполагая, что «желтая» и «золотая» — одно и то же). Официальных разъяснений не было. * Синяя эскадрилья на Явине-4 упомянута в «Записках Фарландера», новелле, вошедшей в «X-wing: The Official Strategy Guide». Синяя эскадрилья реально появляется в игре «Rebel Assault», хотя некоторые детали игры (персонаж игрока из синей эскадрильи уничтожает «Звезду Смерти») не соответствуют канону. Персонажи из этой игры появляются в «Rebel Assault II», сюжет которой основан на источниках, считающихся каноническими. * «Записки Фарландера» указывают, что Кеян Фарландер, пилот желтой эскадрильи, летел от «Звезды Смерти» вместе с Люком, Веджем и «Тысячелетним соколом». * Хотя фильм показывает только трех выживших пилотов, в играх «X-wing» и «Rebel Assault» можно увидеть и других, летящих прочь от взрывающейся «Звезды Смерти». На странице вопросов и ответов сайта StarWars.com Стив Сансвит пишет, что «весьма определенно» можно сказать, что выжило немало кораблей, хотя их и не видно на экране. * Только один пилот Y-wing’а, Кеян Фарландер, известен как выживший в битве, хотя некоторые рисунки показывают, что более чем один Y-wing пережил взрыв «Звезды Смерти». * На основании добавлений, сделанных играми РВ, можно считать, что события, показанные в фильме, — лишь ограниченная часть «реальной» битвы. Эти источники также предполагают, что повстанцам нужно было преодолеть сопротивление имперских сил на подлете к «Звезде Смерти». «Rebel Assault» покаывает, что вокруг «Звезды Смерти» летал стардестроер, с которого стартовали TIE-истребители. В «X-wing» можно найти и другие имперские корабли. * A-wing'и, которые участвовали в Битве у Явина согласно «X-wing» и «Rebel Assault», по другим источникам появились через некоторое время после битвы. A-wing’и в этих играх заменяют R-22 Spearhead, предшественника истребителя, названного «A-wing». Сценаристы придумали Spearhead специально, чтобы разрешить это противоречие и обосновать появление A-wing’ов в «Droids». «Inside the Worlds of Star Wars» показывает R-22 на базе повстанцев незадолго до битвы. * «The Star Wars Encyclopedia» указывает на участие коммандера Нарры и его Стаи изменников в битве. Лиланд Чи из Lucasfilm позднее подтвердил, что это ошибочная информация с форумов StarWars.com. Появления * «Star Wars: Battlefront» * «Star Wars: Battlefront II» * «Star Wars Battlefront: Elite Squadron» * «Star Wars: Empire at War '' * «Звезда Смерти» * «Star Wars: X-Wing Rogue Squadron ½» * «Star Wars: Empire 13: What Sin Loyalty?» * «Звёздные войны. Дневник: Битва за справедливость» * «Star Wars: X-Wing» * «Star Wars: Empire at War: Forces of Corruption» * ''Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope'' novel * «Звёздные войны. Эпизод IV: Новая надежда» * ''Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope'' junior novel * «Звёздные войны: «Звезда Смерти»» * «Star Wars: Trench Run» * «Star Wars Trilogy Arcade» * «Star Wars: The Arcade Game» * «Star Wars: Rogue Squadron II: Rogue Leader» * «Star Wars: Rogue Squadron III: Rebel Strike» * «Star Wars: Assault Team» * «Imperial Double-Cross» * «Star Wars Droids 8: Star Wars According to the Droids, Book III» * «Звёздные войны. Империя 15: Дарклайтер, часть 4» * «Звёздные войны, выпуск 6: Это... последняя глава?» * «Perfect Evil» * «Strike Force: Shantipole» * «Scavenger Hunt» * «Crisis on Cloud City» * «Black Ice» * «Кладбище Альдераана» * * * * * «Under a Black Sun» * «Star Wars: Rebel Assault» * «Star Wars: Rebellion» * «Звёздные войны. Империя 14: Свирепое сердце» * «Star Wars 1: In the Shadow of Yavin, Part 1» * «Star Wars 2: In the Shadow of Yavin, Part 2» * «Star Wars 5: In the Shadow of Yavin, Part 5» * «Звёздные войны. Империя: До последнего человека» * * * «Звёздные войны. Империя 7: Жертва» * «Мятежная Сила: Отступник» * «Star Wars Missions 17: Darth Vader's Return» * «Звездные войны, выпуск 7: Новые планеты, новые опасности! * «Звёздные войны, выпуск 11: Поиск звезды!» * «Звёздные войны, выпуск 12: Обречённый мир!» * «Звёздные войны, выпуск 17: Суровое испытание!» * «Звёздные войны, выпуск 22: До последнего гладиатора!» * «Звёздные войны, выпуск 25: Осада Явина!» * «Звёздные войны, выпуск 26: Роковая миссия!» * «Звёздные войны, выпуск 29: Тёмная схватка» * «Звёздные войны, выпуск 31: Возвращение на Татуин!» * «Star Wars Annual 1: The Long Hunt» * «Untitled Pizzazz Star Wars Story, Part I» * «Vader's Quest 1» * «Vader's Quest 2» * ' * * «Звёздные войны. Империя 19: Цель: Вейдер» * «Галактика страха: Съеденные заживо» * «Дело чести» * «Звёздные войны. Империя 22: Вместе навсегда» * «River of Chaos 1» * «Звёздные войны. Империя 29: В тени отцов, часть 1» * «Звёздные войны. Империя 39: Сражаться не на той стороне, часть 4» * «Звёздные войны. Империя 40: Сражаться не на той стороне, часть 5» * «Звёздные войны. Восстание 1: Брат мой, враг мой, часть 1» * «Звёздные войны. Восстание 4: Брат мой, враг мой, часть 4» * «Звёздные войны. Восстание 11: Малые победы, часть 1» * «Звёздные войны. Восстание 12: Малые победы, часть 2» * «Галактика страха: Клоны» * «Руины Дантуина» * «Tatooine Sojourn» * «Осколок кристалла власти» * «Осколок кристалла власти, часть 1» * «Осколок кристалла власти, часть 4» * «Внеплановый рейс» * «Любовная история» * «Стойкий» * * * «Звёздные войны. Эпизод V: Империя наносит ответный удар» * «Звёздные войны. Эпизод V: Империя наносит ответный удар» (детский роман) * «Звёздные войны. Эпизод V: Империя наносит ответный удар» (роман) * «Звёздные войны, выпуск 40: Империя наносит ответный удар: Поле битвы — Хот» * «Звёздные войны, выпуск 43: Империя наносит ответный удар: Предательство на Беспине» * «Звёздные войны, выпуск 51: Возрождение зла» * «Звёздные войны, выпуск 52: Взятие Таркина» * «Звёздные войны, выпуск 54: Занимается звёздное пламя!» * «Звёздные войны, выпуск 62: Изгой!» * «Звездные войны, выпуск 68: Поиски начинаются» * «Тени Империи» * ''Shadows of the Empire'' audio book * «Тени Империи» (детский роман) * «The Long Arm of the Hutt» * «Звёздные войны, выпуск 74: Искалонский эффект» * «Звёздные войны. Эпизод VI: Возвращение джедая» (детский роман) * «Корабль невольников» * «Перемирие на Бакуре» * «Звёздные войны, выпуск 84: В поисках Сеула» * «X-wing: Проныра-лидер, часть 1» * «Star Wars: X-Wing—Rogue Squadron Special» * «X-wing. Разбойная эскадрилья: На службе Империи» * * «X-wing: Разбойная эскадрилья» * «X-wing: Игра Веджа» * «X-wing: Капкан Крайтос» * «X-wing: Война за бакту» * * «X-wing: Призрачная эскадрилья» * «Кризис веры» * «Наследник Империи» * «Тёмное воинство» * «Последний приказ» * «Я — джедай!» * «Академия джедаев: Левиафан, часть 1» * «Firestorm» * «Перед бурей» * «Щит лжи» * «Испытание тирана» * «Новое восстание» * «Юные рыцари-джедаи: Золотой шар» * «Юные рыцари-джедаи: Странствия Энакина» * «Юные рыцари-джедаи: Крепость Вейдера» * «Молодые рыцари-джедаи: Наследники Силы» * «Молодые рыцари-джедаи: Осаждённые джедаи» * «Новый Орден джедаев: Вектор-Прайм» * «Новый Орден джедаев: Звезда за звездой» * «Новый Орден джедаев: Единая Сила» * «Тёмный улей II: Незримая королева» * «Наследие Силы: Предательство» * «Наследие Силы: Изгнание» * «Наследие Силы: Жертва» * «Тысячелетний сокол» * «X-wing: Удар милосердия» Неканоничные появления * «LEGO Star Wars: The Complete Saga» * «LEGO Star Wars II: The Original Trilogy» * * «Star Wars Infinities: A New Hope» * «Tag & Bink Are Dead» * «Choose Your Own Star Wars Adventure: A New Hope» * «Звёздные войны, выпуск 78: Барахлишко с Хота!» * * «Star Wars: Rogue Squadron» }} Источники * «Galaxy Guide 3: The Empire Strikes Back» * «Imperial Sourcebook» * «Galaxy Guide 5: Return of the Jedi» * «Rebel Alliance Sourcebook» * «Death Star Technical Companion» * «Cracken's Rebel Field Guide» * «Справочник по «Наследнику Империи»» * ''Star Wars: The Roleplaying Game'', Second Edition * «Справочник по «Тёмному воинству»» * «X-Wing: The Official Strategy Guide» * «Galaxy Guide 7: Mos Eisley» * «Star Wars Gamemaster Handbook» * «Galaxy Guide 9: Fragments from the Rim» * «Справочник по «Тёмной империи»» * «Super Empire Strikes Back Official Game Secrets» * «Справочник по Оригинальной трилогии» * ''Death Star Technical Companion'', Second Edition * «Galaxy Guide 10: Bounty Hunters» * «Справочник по «Последнему приказу»» * ''Rebel Alliance Sourcebook'', Second Edition * «Cracken's Rebel Operatives» * ''Star Wars Sourcebook'', Second Edition * Справочник по Империи (второе издание) * * ''Galaxy Guide 2: Yavin and Bespin'', Second Edition * «Star Wars: Rogue Squadron: The Official Nintendo Player's Guide» * «Heroes & Rogues» * «Star Wars: The Roleplaying Game, Second Edition, Revised and Expanded» * ''Star Wars: The Power of the Force'' (1995) * «Секреты «Звёздных войн: Тени Империи»» * «Справочник по «Теням Империи»» * * «Shadows of the Empire Planets Guide» * «Star Wars Gamemaster Screen, Revised» * «Cynabar's Fantastic Technology: Droids» * «Gundark's Fantastic Technology: Personal Gear» * ''Star Wars: Shadows of the Empire'' Limited Collector's Edition * «Star Wars Trilogy Sourcebook, Special Edition» * «Star Wars: The Art of the Brothers Hildebrandt» * * «Star Wars: Power of the Jedi» * «Новая иллюстрированная энциклопедия. Персонажи» * * «Star Wars: Rebellion: Prima's Official Strategy Guide» * «Starships of the Galaxy» * * «Star Wars: Rogue Squadron II: Rogue Leader: The Official Nintendo Player's Guide» * * «Руководство по персонажам» * «Star Wars: Rogue Squadron III: Rebel Strike: The Official Nintendo Player's Guide» * «Новая иллюстрированная энциклопедия. Полная история» * «Новая иллюстрированная энциклопедия. Звездолёты и транспортные средства» * * * * * * * * * * * * «Звёздные войны: Полное иллюстрированное руководство» * * * * «Руководство по «Силе необузданной»» * «Полная энциклопедия Звёздных войн» * ''Starships of the Galaxy'', Saga Edition * * * «Руководство по эпохе Восстания» * «Иллюстрированный атлас» * * * «The Written Word» * «Справочник по Неизведанным Регионам» * «Руководство владельца «Тысячелетнего сокола» по эксплуатации» * «Звёздные войны. Заря джедаев 0» * «Звёздные войны: Опасайтесь ситхов» * «Иллюстрированная энциклопедия военного дела» * «Звёздные войны: Полное иллюстрированное руководство (обновлённое и расширенное)» * * «Иллюстрированный путеводитель читателя» * «Star Wars: Obi-Wan Kenobi, Jedi Knight» * «Star Wars: Edge of the Empire Beginner Game» * * * * * * * * * * * «Свод правил к ролевой игре «Star Wars: Edge of the Empire»» * «Star Wars: Force Collection» * «Star Wars: Force Collection» * «Star Wars: Force Collection» * «Star Wars: Force Collection» * * * * * * * * «Звёздные войны: Войны ситхов» * * «Enter the Unknown» * * * * * * * * * * * «Star Wars: Age of Rebellion Core Rulebook» * * «Звёздные войны. Имперский справочник: Руководство командира» * «LEGO Star Wars: The Dark Side» * «Fly Casual» * * * * }} Явин Категория:Битвы операции «Небесный крюк» Категория:Битвы Галактической гражданской войны